El Y Yo
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Summary: Bart se da cuebta que ya no puede guardar mas el secreto que lo esta carcomiendo en Vida. Y una extraña coincidencia hace que le diga a Tim su secreto. TimxConxBart
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer_ _: Batman, y las_ _YL_ _, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a_ _DC_ _comis_ _, la historia esta basada, canción Ella y Yo de Aventura._**

 ** _Summary_ _:_ _Bart_ _se da_ _cuebta_ _que ya no puede guardar mas el secreto que lo esta carcomiendo en Vida. Y una extraña coincidencia hace que le diga a_ _Tim_ _su secreto_.**

* * *

En un bar dos amigos están charlando.

\- Hace mucho que no nos vemos Tim - dice el Bart.

\- Lo se Bart - dice él pelinegro al pelirrojo

Timothy Drake y Bart Allen, dos amigos desde que ambos tenían 14 años, ambos conocen casi todo de sus dobles vidas con mas de 10 años conociéndose ninguno creyó que llegarían a la situación actual. Timothy Drake era Red Robin, un justiciero de Gotham, a demás de que como Timothy Drake – Wayne, esta casado con Conner Kent, el cual es periodista como su " _hermano_ " mayor, además de que Timothy es el Vicepresidente y mano derecha de Bruce Wayne (su padre adoptivo.)

\- ¿Que tal los titanes? – Pregunto Drake, pues hace mucho no los veía.

\- No me quejo, ¿que tal el matrimonio? – el pelirrojo hablo.

Bart, Allen Bart, " _sobrino_ " de Wally, Bart, viene de un futuro que ya no existe y por lo tanto no puede volver a su época, a lo cual se quedo y es el actual Kid Flash, Bart con su actual identidad, trabaja para la familia las empresas de Oliver como mensajero, haciendo que su vida de Súper héroe puede ser mas sencillo no como la de sus amigos Connor y Timothy.

\- muy bien – dijo Tim con una mirada soñadora y con eso la determinación de Bart de decirle las cosas claras flaqueaba. – y a ti ¿Cómo te va en el amor? – pregunto el pelinegro, que tomaba un trago pues de hace ya algo de tiempo el había comenzado a tomar una copa, cada vez que estaba en presencia de Bart.

\- creo que bien Tim – dijo con duda – Él y yo... Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios. Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor. – comenzó a decir.

\- es decir que es casado - esa no era una pregunta, y el lo sabía Tim era muy listo y por eso temía que el chico lo averiguado... y que se volviera igual que 'él', aún que aun le sorprendía que no se enterará.

\- somos su marido, él y yo – dice mientras le da un trago a su bebida el pelirrojo, con una culpa que comenzaba a durar su corazón.

\- Mi esposo y yo - contesta Tim – Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor, El hombre perfecto, toda una belleza, el es mi inspiración - y recuerda a su amor, Connor pues ya hacia varios años que se habían casado y a pesar del tiempo Tim no quería que su relación se marchitara y más con sus dobles vidas. – Somos feliz el y yo~

" _Él_ _y yo" –_ esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Bart.

–Amigo –comenzó– y yo  
Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión – recordaba como él y cierto pelinegro se veían a escondidas de él maridó del pelinegro. – Y aunque tiene dueño, yo solo tengo un sueño, ser su protector  
Somos su marido, él y yo

– Oye Bart – dijo el pelinegro – lucha por amor – el lo sabía había luchado tanto contra todo, solo por ese extraterrestre.

– No me aconsejes en tu posición – Bart tenia las imágenes en su cabeza del seductor sujeto que ya tenía dueño.

– Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón – trato de abogar Tim, púes el solo quería la felicidad de su amigo.

– No sabes quien es víctima en esta confusión – el Pelirrojo, no quería que lo defendieran, él no era el martil y no planeaba ser lo ha estas alturas.

– Oye mi pana lucha por amor – hablo Tim, algo exasperado por la terquedad de Bart.

–No, no me aconsejes en tu posición – Bart tenía sus motivos para no aceptar los consejos de Tim.

– Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón – Tim, sabía lo doloroso que era cuando a alguien lo engañaban pero si esa pareja ya no era feliz entonces para que dañarse, pero también sabía lo maravilloso que llegaba a hacerse una relación donde el amor nunca faltara y es por eso y más que era un romántico

– Tu, no sabes quien es victima en esta confusión – abogó Bart, y aún que era cierto el no sabía quién era la _víctima_ _,_ el trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su Amigo.

– Mi esposo y yo, –comenzó a decir Tim– somos felices dos almas matrices se lo que es el amor – recordaban todas esas tardes en los que ambos estaba en la comodidad de su casa o en alguna misión de los dos y podían ser solo ellos dos. – Por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casado no te alejes por temor, no lo hagas Bart. – dijo con total severidad y seguridad Tim.

– Mi amigo él y yo teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación – y más por que sabían que se metían con una familia que aunque no se demostraba que se querían y constantemente se peleaban y resultaban gravemente heridos, ellos se cuidan las espaldas los unos a los otros – Pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitación – Bart recordó lo que hizo esa misma tarde en la cama que hoy compartiría con _él_ _–_ A solo hacer el amor

– Ay ya te explique – Tim, siempre había respetado a su manera la vida de los súper, pero estaba apunto de ir a su computadora y averiguar los movimientos de _Kid_ _Flash,_ para saber quién era el _ante_ del mencionado. – Cuando hay personas que se aman, el amor tiene que vencer, – si, él siempre fue el más soñador de los Robin – Y ya la mujer entienda que perdió su hombre ahora es tu yo. – vio a su amigo agarrar con fuerzas su trago y pedir uno para él. – ¡No pueden ganar los tres! – dijo una vez que el cantinero se hubiera marchado. – Y te repito lucha por amor.

– No me aconsejes en tu posición – Bart no aguantaba la culpa.

– Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón – presionó Tim.

– No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión – trató de cambiar el tema.

– No seas tan tonto lucha por amor, tu eres Impulso, el Segundo _Kid_ _Flash_ _._

– No, no me aconsejes en tu posición – ya estaba en su límite y rogaba que el súper hombre llegara y se llevara a Tim... o diría la verdad.

– Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón– Tim presionó por última ves... y se arrepintió de haber defendido a Su amigo pelirrojo.

– Tu no sabes quien es víctima en esta confusión – susurró Bart, por última vez antes de ver a Tim a la cara y tomar una decisión, sabía que después de esto debería correr... – Amigo pido perdón yo nunca te falle,  
Me traicionaron las ganas de volverla ver – pues hace unos días tanto él cono su amante decidieron parar su _aventura,_ hoy se volvieron a encontrar y paso lo qué tenía que pasar.– Y aunque todavía no puedo creer, lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender,  
Pues tu también llegaste a ese lugar, – dijo y confundió a Tim que lo veía dudoso con lo último dicho – Donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer admitiré que salí con tu hombre – soltó de golpe.

– ¿que? – soltó su trago rompiendo el baso en el procesó cuando este cayó de las diestras manos de Red Robin.

– Salí con tu Hombre – repitió una vez mas Bart –Salí con tu Hombre.

'S _alí con tu hombre, salí con tu hombre'–_ esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del cuarto Robin, y Segundo Red robin, Timothy Drake.

–¿Tim?– susurro Bart al no tener respuesta pero se arrepintió de decir palabra.

– ¡Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer! – dijo enojado – Los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez, ya que todo era mentira cuando él me decía que se iba pa' Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amigo, Me mintió, tu y él en una cama, haya en Bayamo – Tim visualiza a Connor con Bart en la cama en la que se supone esta noche compartiría con el _Hermano_ de Clark Kent, – Quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina, cuantos hoteles ensucio, – dijo con enojo, al recordar nombres de ciudades que Connor había visitado como _Súper_ _Boy_ _,_ y que KID Flash también había estado – tu también, los odio a los dos.

–Que yo soy quien mas sufro con todo esto... – comenzó a decir pero Tim lo interrumpió

– ¡Tu sufres! – el pelinegro se fue pues no quería manchar su historial de cero muertes.

– Me mata el dolor - susurra para el mismo biendo a su amigo partir.

–¡Fue una traición! – Tim empacaba sus cosas, estaba por ir se, pero su _nuevo_ _ex_ _-marido_ trato de impedir que se fuera.

– vete al demonio... aunque creí que mi hermano menor te matara antes de aceptarte con el - dijo con burla.

En eso llego Bart.

– genial ya pueden cojer a gusto, me largo. -

' _Perdí un amigo por la tentación' -_ pensaba el corredor.

–Perdón – dijo mientras corría a socorrer a Connor ya que Tim le había puesto enfrente un diminuta roca de Kriptonita, para evitar que lo detuvieran.

– Adiós- dijo yéndose al único lugar donde estaría a salvo por un tiempo. Se fue a Gotham.

\- fin(?)-


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer_ _: Batman, y las_ _YL_ _, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a_ _DC_ _comis_ _, la historia esta basada, canción Ella y Yo de Aventura._**

 ** _Summary_ _:_ _Bart_ _se da_ _cuebta_ _que ya no puede guardar mas el secreto que lo esta carcomiendo en Vida. Y una extraña coincidencia hace que le diga a_ _Tim_ _su secreto_.**

* * *

Marcadores.

Hermanos 0 - Bart 0 - Conner 0

 _Dick._

 _Habían pasado 4 horas desde que Tim arribará a la mansión, 3 horas con 56 minutos desde que lo vi en la entraba de la mansión desasiéndose en llanto... 2horas desde que él nos contó porque estaba así y 1 hora desde que se durmió._

 _Tim nos contó cómo había decidido ir a sorprender a Conner a puerto Rico, pero el sorprendido fue el a entrar también a Bart, nos contó como ambos estaban tomando unos tragos y después de hablar llegaron al asunto de que Bart era el amante de alguien, y como Tim le aconsejó, pero menuda sorpresa que se llevó al saber que el amante de Bart era nada más ni nada menos que Su marido Conner._

 _Sentí como todos querían partir le el alma a Conner._

 _Si bien a Tim le distinguían dos cosas que a los demás Robin nos faltó. Uno, tener una mente demasiado despierta capaz de resolver a más de un minuto un rompecabezas y un corazón y romanticismo nato, Timothy, siempre fue sincero y hasta siento que algunas veces se menos precia puesto que el simplemente llego en un mal momento, uno donde Bruce y yo estábamos casi peleados, uno donde Bruce era un ser algo oscuro es pues de la muerte de Todd y como consecuencia lo dio a él, un chico capaz de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con migo, como igual e incluso ganarme si él lo quisiera, un chico que es ahijado de la liga de las sombras, de uno de sus pilares Lady Shiva, y no solo eso... e l tiene el respeto de Ras All Ghul, paro como dije antes él era tierno y romántico._

 _Ahora mi hermano menor estaba en cama con Kriptonita en la ventana y puerta, además de tener una piedra de esta atada a su cuerpo para que cierto chico no se le acercara, Realimente pensaría uno que es una exageración pero... por desgracia conocemos a los Kent y suelen ser tan testarudos..._

 _Me acerco a la ventana ahí esta Conner con la cara de pocos amigos, no pues no puede entrar. Sin que mis hermanos lo noten salgo al patio, sé que Jason quiere enterrar una valla de Kriptonita en su cabeza, que Damián (aunque lo niegue) quiere enterrarle un cuchillo en el corazón del Kriptoniano y sacárselo solo para después dárselo a Tim y que este haga lo que quiera con él._

 _Conner baja al verme, estoy preparado tengo una pequeña piedra en mi pantalón._

\- Dick... yo... - _pero él no termina alzo mi mano para detener su monologo._

\- te confié a mi hermano cuando lo deje a cargo d la YL y de los titanes, te pedí que siempre amaras a mi hermano y que no fueras estúpido y te a legaras de él... pero tú no lo hiciste, lo enamoraste y ahora después de que me juraste que no lo arias sufrir lo haces...

\- yo...

-¡AUN NO TERMINO! ¡Sabes que estuvo apunto de enserrarce en la bobeda de Bruce llena de Kriptonita!, si no fuera por Selina el ahora estaría ahí con tal de que no te le acercaras...

\- yo la regué ¡lo ciento! solo...solo... quiero hablar con el... por favor Dick... - _se veía arrepentido pero mi tercer hermano no merece esas lágrimas, no después de todo lo que ha sufrido_

\- Es tarde - _digo para después sacar de mi bolsillo la piedra y golpeo a Conner y este al estar débil va a dar contra el pasto del jardín_. - Te lo diré por una única vez, aléjate de mi hermano. Por qué no me interpondré entre la furia de Jason y Damian... y esta vez ni Superman podrá ayudarte...

 _Hermanos 1- Bart 0 - Conner 0_

 _Jason_.

 _Sé que he tratado mal a Timbo, incluso después de saber la verdad de como llego a B. y sé que no merezco que el chico me perdone después de que intente matarlo más de una vez, casi lograrlo en dos ocasiones, pero engañarlo... eso es bajo hasta para mí._

 _Sinceramente no sé qué le vio a ese maldito Extraterrestre, sé que no conviví mucho con ellos pero aun así... Timbo es más que eso, y por un lado me alegro pues así ya no estará con ese maldito, pero por otro no me gusta verlo tan débil, pues su fortaleza fue algo de lo que más admire y admiro de él aunque eso me lo guardo para mí mismo, sé que él se repondrá, siempre lo hace y esta vez no será la última._

 _Han pasado dos semanas y su presencia como Red Robin en el monte justicia fue requerida, Selina B. y yo fuimos pues algo de un caso que hemos investigado, pero a pesar de que Superman dijo que no estría Conner él fue, claro que tanto para nosotros con para ellos fue una sorpresa que el fuera, al parecer fue llamado por Diana... si no mal recuerdo._

 _Tim termino de dar la información y recibir la información de todos, y me pidió que lo acompañara al tubo Z, ambos estábamos recordando viejos tiempos cuando él era muy niño y aun yo era Robin y él ni por asomo tenía pensado ser Robín_.

\- Sí, pero eras una mala influencia recuerdas... - _dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, al parecer poco a poco iba siendo el mismo y aunque sus sonrisas no eran tan radiantes como antes que me hacían sin que él lo notara que se me parara el corazón, estaban recuperando su brillo._

\- sí, lo recuerdo te quejabas de que fumara a escondidas de B. - _dijo mientras m encogía de hombros y veía como el tecleaba las coordenadas para los tubos_. - eres un maldito acosador, no sé cómo B. no se habían dado cuenta-

\- tal vez lo- - _pero no continuo cayo y cuando vi ahí estaba Conner._

\- ¿qué quieres? - _dije acercando me a Tim y este estaba nervioso._

\- Ti.. _. - de un movimiento rápido empuje a Tim a un tele transportador que estaba activado y este se desvanecía_.

\- aléjate de él Kent - _dije como advertencia._

\- '¿y si no quiero? _\- o dios nadie le dijo a este chico que con migo se discutía,_

\- bien pues tendremos de cena un Extraterrestre clonado - _dije, y vi su rostro algo desencajado, supongo que no se esperaba que yo le dijera que era un clon o que lo supiera._

\- tu...

-te lo diré una única vez, solo por respeto a Timmy, y eso es ' _aléjate de él, no te quiero cerca, no te quise cerca de él cuándo él era " **soltero",** menos ahora que sé qué clase de ficha eres_.'-comencé a teclear unas cosas en la computadora y el portal se abrió.

\- ¿que acaso estás enamorado de él? - _dijo ese maldito. Me dirigí a al tubo y le sonreí como solo lo hacía con os criminales, esa sonrisa que hacía que se mearan en los pantalones y dijeran que están jodidos._

\- y si así fuera que _\- dije antes de desaparecer, cuando salí vi a Tim con el ceño fruncido y con un ligero sonrojo. El esperaba una respuesta algo me dije que el oyó la plática con él extraterrestre._

\- Jason... - _pero lo corte con un pequeño beso y le susurre._

\- hay cierto corredor por ahí, no queremos que te be mal ¿o sí? - _él se sonrojo más y yo solo le tome las manos y lo guie a mi moto. Cuando Tim estuvo arriba de MI moto, abrasándose de MI, no puede evitar sonreí y ver con burla al corredor que estaba en estado de shock y sonreí internamente._

\- Borra esta estúpida sonrisa d tu cara Jason o juro enterrarte un bamerang.

 _Si, Tim podía ser jodidamente tierno y podía leerme como un libro abierto, y no planeaba dejárselo a nadie más... que no fuera la familia, ya que cierto niño también estaba detrás de Tim._

 ** _Hermanos 3 - Bart 0 - Conner 0_**

 _Damian._

 _Un jodido menos desde que Drake estaba en la casa, ya no estaba de magdalena llorando por los rincones y había tirado todos los regalos que Conner le mandaba y por su puesto quemado todas las cartas que le había enviado sin siquiera leerlas, y las fotos las había hecho trisas, no me sentía bien en verlo deprimido, pero era mejor eso que verlo llorando._

 _Ese día estábamos haciendo Guardia, el yo y Batgirl._

\- ¿en tones él se atrevió a decir aquello? - _dijo La rubia mientras Tim solo asintió._

\- Él me dijo que aún me quería y que no iba a firmar nada pero gracias a las pruebas que conseguí, me darán el divorcio por que el cometió adulterio. - _El solo veía a la nada y yo los oía._

\- Red, olvídalo - _dije, no sé por qué pero él me sonrió y me abrazo y me susurro un débil ' **gracias** ', la rubia nos dejó y él y yo nos quedamos en un como silencio, era una noche tranquila cuando un velocista aprecio._

\- Red robin podemos hablar... - _dijo el chico que curiosamente venia vestido de KID Flash._

\- Lárgate _\- dijo Tim en un tono que_ _demandaba autoridad, haciendo que me diera un extraño pero placentero escalofríos en la columna, y recordara porque mi abuelo le tenía respeto a Drake. Yo solo lo observaba._

\- Red...

\- No, no quiero explicaciones de nada. Te lo dije ¿no? - _dijo Tim. ¿Esperen desde cuando le digo Tim?_

\- por favor, solo quiero hablar y que me des tu perdón.

-Que te perdone Dios que yo no lo voy a hacer. Ustedes me mintieron, yo creí que él me amaba y que tú eras mi amigo _ **. ¡Los odio a los dos!** \- dijo y tanto el velocista como Tim retrocedieron, Tim por coraje y el velocista al oír las amargas palabras de mi hermano -_

\- Tim- - _pero no continuo por que tome a Tim de la cintura y lo atraje asía mí._

\- Aléjate de mi hermano, si no quieres tener una bomba atada a tu pie, media liga de las sombras tras de ti, y a Conner con un puñal en su pecho _\- dije serio._ \- aléjense de _**NUESTRO,** _ Tim o ya verán. - _Tome a Tim y lo cargue estilo princesa para después llevarme lo lejos de ellos. Nadie nunca nos volverá a quitar a **Timothy Drake -Wayne De All Ghul, Todd, Grayson.**_

 ** _Marcador final!_**

 ** _Hermanos 5_**

 ** _Bart. 0_**

 _ **Conner 0**._

 _Los hermanos ganan, puesto que pueden ser sobreprotectores._

* * *

Bien muchos me habeis pedido con tinuarla, solo are otro capitulo mas, para desacer las lagunas que este cap pudiera ocacionar... !

Grcias !


End file.
